


Unexpected

by bucheonsbabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Ex-fiancés au, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of anxiety (warning), Mentions of fainting (warning), Mentions of medication usage (warning), Poor!Chanyeol, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, masseur AU, rich!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucheonsbabe/pseuds/bucheonsbabe
Summary: Baekhyun books a massage session only to find his ex-fiancé working there, assigned as his masseur for the session. Things don't go quite as planned.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about a masseur au, and since I'm weak for exes au, I made this. Just in time for Christmas, let this be a tiny Christmas gift to all of you :)
> 
> By the way, the warnings look worse than they actually are in the story!!

The air is cold against his face, the thin jacket not covering enough from the freezing December weather of Seoul; his eyes water as he runs to the car.

 

Baekhyun’s last personal trip outside the company was nearly two months ago after fainting and being transported to the hospital. The doctors talked a lot, that he remembers, something about stress and not getting enough rest but _mainly_ stress. Physical exams were conducted, going from listening to his heartbeat, checking his lungs, palpating his chest area, blood tests and a ton of other things he never remembered simply because that never got stored in his memory, too unimportant to remember. How could a man as busy as him remember such mundane things?

 

Thankfully, Baekhyun started the car a good half hour before making his way out of his office, through the numerous floors of the company and then the parking; he thanks himself as he sits in the overheated vehicle, takes a deep breath and places his freezing hands over the vent control. It’s already snowing and soon, the Sun will set and place to the dark sky.

 

It all started with a suggestion from his personal doctor who, after being informed of Baekhyun’s health condition, ordered he takes a break from work and starts massage therapy. Not only is his body weak and tired but the results from the physical exams spoke for themselves; neck pain, back pain, headaches. And it’s not like Baekhyun would hate for a break, time to rest and leave the family company for _just a while_ , but being the son of Seoul’s richest man makes it quite impossible for him.

 

The Byun Corporations have under control about the entire country; telecommunications, food, automobiles, electronics, clothing, banks, hotels, buildings, _everything_. Not a single thing can be found in the country without the Byun Corporations being somehow involved.

 

So after an entire month of dreading, the youngest son of the company has decided to follow his doctor’s suggestions and there he is, inside his expensive car on his way to the appointment.

 

Christmas is a few weeks away, and the more Baekhyun thinks about it, the more he feels his stress level hit the roof; pretty lights decorating a white covered Seoul, the songs, the gifts, the people in the streets. The entire month is something he despises and had he not been a public image, the son of Byun Corporations’ head director, he wouldn’t have put a foot outside the entire time. But he _is_ and responsibilities mean working, attending work meetings with his father, showing up for pretty expensive Christmas party where his entire family puts up a front and pretend they’re the warmest family to exist together.

 

Baekhyun lets his mind run, lets it take him to even the most unpleasant memories of that cursed Christmas two years ago. It’s not without a reason that the winter and Christmas time is something he especially despises.

 

He checked how the procedure would go on the Internet before taking an appointment, too self-conscious of his body and most especially of other people putting their hands _on_ his body.

 

Where would they touch?

 

How would they touch?

 

Will it hurt?

 

Baekhyun made sure he had all covered before jumping in for an appointment. After all, there are things he must know; to shower before, bring any medication he’s taking, be prepared to answer health questions. What was supposed to be a simple massage session where he’d get his knots undone and maybe some special treatment for his neck pain turned into a medical check-up.

 

Arriving about half an hour early is suggested as he has to fill papers, so he does.

 

The interior is cozy; styled black couches fill the left side of the waiting room while its right side presents the counter where the secretary answers the phone from time to time and calls the clients’ names. Baekhyun even had to take off his snow boots to enter, instead be provided with fluffy interior slippers; they’re flash pink and match in no way his attire.

 

Filling the papers takes less time than he expected it to, so after giving them back to the secretary at the counter, Baekhyun has nothing to do but play on his phone; his feed draws a deep long sigh from his mouth, all his friends either outside having fun together, getting married, having kids or travelling around the world. They’re nowhere near as rich as him, common people in a common society, but they’re living in the real world.

 

No, they don’t own the pretty expensive cars he does, neatly arranged in a garage near thrice bigger than average. No, their names and faces aren’t known by the entire nation, on every brand, nor do they travel from country to country almost on a daily. No, their bank accounts isn’t filled like Baekhyun’s nor do they live in a house near as luxurious as his, but they’re _happy_ , and that, Baekhyun envies them for.

 

Looking up, he checks on the clock hung on the wall, finding beauty in the exotic style behind it; fake tree branches circling the device, giving the impression to be in the wild.

 

That’s when he sees him.

 

It can’t be. No it can’t be happening _today_ , to _him_ and in this _exact_ place.

 

Turning his eyes away, Baekhyun looks back at his phone and prays all heavens Chanyeol doesn’t see him. Let his eyes be wrong and let him be a lookalike. Let him be Chanyeol but not for him to notice Baekhyun. Let him-

 

“Byun Baekhyun?”

 

Taking a deep breath, he straightens up and looks towards the source of the noise; the secretary. Maybe she’s just calling to let him know it’s his turn.

 

“It’s your turn, Sir.”

 

But when he looks to her right, where the masseuse usually stands, that’s when he sees it’s a man instead and that it’s not just any man, _the_ man he’s been trying to avoid.

 

Still, Baekhyun tries to look unaffected as he walks to the counter and waits for her explanations because maybe, just _maybe_ , she’s about to tell him that no, he’s not about to have Chanyeol be his masseur. His palms are sweaty by the time he’s standing in front of her, his heart thumping in a way he’s afraid he’ll faint right _there_ , causing yet another scene. His face must be red, and his expression ugly; he probably looks like an idiot.

 

“The masseur will be ready for you.” She announces, smiling with all her white teeth.

 

Think of something, Baekhyun. “Are you telling me he’s the masseur?”

 

Chanyeol’s face is unreadable, eyes kept to the floor and hands crossed in X at the base of his front.

 

“Yes, will there be a problem?”

 

“I thought you’d have… more experienced people. He looks really young.” Baekhyun congratulates himself for thinking of something smart in so little time.

 

Relief washes over her face. “Ah! That will not be of any problem! Chanyeol here is our most skilled masseur and we can promise you’ll love the service. If not, you can always be taken to another masseur and we’ll give you the session for free.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t give a single _fuck_ about the money. “Still, I’d prefer someone more experienced.”

 

“There’s no other masseur in the unit as of now who’s free, we’re really sorry Sir. But I can assure you he’s one of the best here, if not _the_ best.”

 

There’s nothing else to say now, nothing that will save the little dignity he has left in front of his ex-fiancé. Chanyeol who’s probably laughing at him, Chanyeol who has moved on a long time ago. And although Baekhyun is about to faint from the anxiety, he takes pride in being stubborn and with that comes wanting to at the very least not sound like he’s absolutely terrified or even worse, _sad_ about seeing Chanyeol again.

 

As he walks behind the tall man, Baekhyun gives himself yet another pat on the shoulder for his amazing stunt; he managed to make it look like Chanyeol isn’t competent enough, that he doesn’t trust his skills all that without sounding like he’s any bit bitter or sad or even worse, angry at their past. Well played, Baekhyun.

 

The hallway holds a few closed doors, some opened where he quickly catches a glimpse of what their interior looks like.

 

Chanyeol stops in front of a door on the left side of the wall and opens it, holding it open for Baekhyun to enter first before following him inside and closing it behind him gently.

 

“You can sit on the chair for now.”

 

He hasn’t heard this voice in now two years and only now does he notice how bad it tugs at his heartstrings to even look at his face.

 

The taller sits on another chair and reaches for one of the folders on the table, grabbing the first pen he sees to write Baekhyun’s entire name and birth date without asking him anything and the latter is just a tiny disappointed; what if he had gotten married and changed his last name for his husband’s? Chanyeol isn’t even going to ask?

 

“Have you had any important health issues, complications, troubles in the past two years?” He sounds insanely uninterested, like he’s asking the time to a stranger on the streets.

 

Should he lie? Because he’s going to look like an idiot or perhaps a weakling and no, he doesn’t want to do that, not in front of-

 

“Whatever it is, I need to know. Tiny or big, I really do need to know because certain things can’t be done if you’ve had accidents or complications in the neck or the back for example.”

 

Well. “I fainted almost two months ago.” Chanyeol notes it immediately. “The doctors said it was exhaustion and stress.” At the very least, the older isn’t going to break his spine; yeah it’s embarrassing and he would’ve preferred _not_ sharing that with him but there he goes.

 

“Anything else? Maybe an accident, surgery?”

 

“No.”

 

“Anything from before two years ago? Because even if it was when you were young, it can still affect you if it wasn’t healed or treated properly.”

 

“Still no.”

 

“How about medication? Do you take any on a regular basis? Anything you take from time to time?”

 

Baekhyun takes his bottle pills out and places it on the table. “I take this to sleep, I can’t sleep otherwise.”

 

Chanyeol looks at him properly for the first time and Baekhyun understands what’s behind his gaze; he hadn’t been touching medication when they were together, never had his stress level his this _high_ and he never would Baekhyun need pills to sleep, no, not when he had Chanyeol exhaust him in bed until ungodly hours. Not when Chanyeol refused to let him sleep, worshipped his body like he was _God_ , took him gently on certain nights and hard on others, poured his love in every touch because Baekhyun was his most precious one.

 

He remembers the way Chanyeol would have him naked on the bed for numerous rounds, wouldn’t let him get up until he was sore and sweaty and _covered_ in his cum. It never mattered where the white liquid went, as long as it was on the smaller’s body; his face, inside his mouth, his chest, his thighs or inside him, kept where Chanyeol had fucked the life out of him.

 

There are certain things Baekhyun will never forget, things like the way he felt lying in bed after a lovemaking session- or a rough quick fuck- physically exhausted but so very well mentally content. Chanyeol turned into a teddy bear after sex, cuddling him from behind like his life actually _depended_ on it, whispering sweet nonsense only Baekhyun with his fucked out brains would understand.

 

“So you take this every day?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Chanyeol asks a multitude of questions concerning his health; his sleeping habits, his eating habits, his resting habits and a ton of other things Baekhyun answers calmly. At the very least, the taller looks like he doesn’t care _too much_ , like he’s there with a stranger. After the way he looked at the younger when Baekhyun told him about the pills, the rest passes smoothly.

 

After a few physical tests, for his back and neck, coordination and spine, some to locate the exact place where the pain is coming from, Chanyeol leaves the room after instructing him to take off his clothes and lie down on the table. “You don’t have to completely undress,” he reminded him, hand on the door knob. “Just as comfortable as you are, but the more you take off, the easier it is for me to work on your body. I’ll go wash my hands and come back.”

 

Taking a look around, Baekhyun notices properly the room he’s left in; the biggest light is turned off, leaving the place to bathe in the dim dark purple light placed at the end of it, the table he’s supposed to lie on is a heated one, there’s a pillow and a towel placed on its end. Chanyeol did tell him to lie on his stomach and cover his behind with it and that he’d arrange it properly when he walks in again.

 

He dreads over not taking off too much, but then again, his dignity; what will Chanyeol think of him? He doesn’t want to look like he’s scared no matter what so he takes it all off, until not a single piece of clothing is left on his body. The room is heated enough for him not to freeze to death, and placing the towel over his ass and the upper part of his thighs, Baekhyun sinks in the mattress and lets his arms rest on each side of his body.

 

A knock on the door comes. “Can I come in?”

 

“Yes.” He answers and prays, _prays_ everything holy it’ll be done as fast as it started only then to remember he booked _three_ whole hours, thinking it would benefit him.

 

Chanyeol’s first contact with his body makes him jump, a little more than startled. “I’m sorry.” He sounds sincere and retracts his hands. “I was just trying to arrange the towel, it’s riding up a little bit and you’re not completely covered.”

 

“It’s fine, please proceed.”

 

It’s unavoidable and yet, it makes the smaller almost sob. The feeling of Chanyeol’s hands brushing his body as he places the towel back in place, so familiar, so warm.

 

Are they supposed to act this formal together, is that the unwritten rule for ex-fiancés meeting again after years? To not ask questions but pretend to know the other’s name? To talk like they’ve never been once intimate together, like they’ve never touched each other, shared a life? Is that it?

 

“Are you allergic to oils? Creams? Do you have any allergy that I should know of?”

 

“None.”

 

“Okay, I’m going to put my hands on you. Tell me if they’re cold.”

 

Baekhyun feels them in the middle of his back, moving up and down in a straight line, sometimes going to his neck and never going any more down than where the towel is neatly placed. “Is the temperature comfortable? You’re shivering.”

 

Oh, the temperature _is_ fine but what’s not fine is the way he’s reacting to Chanyeol, that he knows. Still, he can’t blurt that out. “Just a tiny cold.”

 

Chanyeol performs God knows what and returns with warmer hands a few seconds later to gently place them over Baekhyun’s back. “And now?”

 

Well, they are warmer indeed. “It’s fine now.”

 

The masseur explains that from the tests, the pain must be coming from his back and creeping up his shoulders and neck to which Baekhyun hums. He hears a bottle opening, the oil probably, and Chanyeol returning. “So I’ll be working on your back, shoulders and neck. I won’t be going further down unless you give me permission- some clients also have sore thighs and calves accompanying back pain.”

 

Baekhyun feels silly still wearing his socks but at the very least, he won’t be tickled by accident, knowing just how ticklish his feet are. “Hmm well… I don’t know, you could check?”

 

“Okay, turn around then.” He holds the towel over his privacy the entire time while Baekhyun situates himself on his back and places it in such a way it falls between Baekhyun’s legs so it doesn’t move when he grips his thighs.

 

Baekhyun feels him move to the end of the table and place his hands on his calves, slowly moving up his thighs to pull his body to the front, until both his hands can easily touch the middle of his thighs. Chanyeol feels them up and squeezes, grabs them and pushes to Baekhyun’s front, stretches them and perform a few more acrobatics. And truth to be told, he _would_ be hard had he not been stressed and just a tiny scared of how this fiasco is going to end because this scene reminds him of the way Chanyeol used to play and fuck his thighs on days he was too sore for penetration.

 

“Definitely. You have quite a few knots in your thighs.” He hums, still holding both. “Do you want me to work on them?”

 

“Yes.” He’s there _already_ , there’s nothing to be done and well… he might as well enjoy it and get something out from it. It’s only once he’s lying on his stomach again that Chanyeol pours oil on his back and starts working.

 

“Do you stay in a seated position often during the day?”

 

“Yeah, work is really demanding and well, I have to sit behind a desk so.”

 

A moment of silence passes before Chanyeol speaks again. “You’re still working at your father’s company?”

 

That’s unusual and just a tiny personal but Baekhyun welcomes it; it’s much better than the awkward silence. “Yeah, I’m the next head director in line for when dad leaves the position.” Understanding this will lead them to a dead end, he asks something else. “And you, when did you decide to become a masseur?”

 

It’s hilarious to a point he can’t understand, how they talk about what they’ve become considering the circumstances on which they parted.

 

“About two years ago, I needed quick money and well a job.” A pause. “Dad’s farm wasn’t doing so well… he needed money and I couldn’t work there anymore so I looked for something fast and found this.” He sounds embarrassed, the same way he used to be back then about his financial status.

 

So Baekhyun changes the subject. “Do you like it?”

 

“I _love_ it! You have no idea- I usually work with adult clients but sometimes I do infant massage therapy on _babies_! Do you understand how cute the babies are- fuck Baekhyun I really love it!”

 

At the very least, one of them sounds happy. “I’m glad you found something you like.”

 

They continue doing small talk, Baekhyun asking more questions on massage techniques until Chanyeol presses in one particular knot in his back, making him whine in pain; he moves away from it when Baekhyun’s breathing picks up, driven by the pain.

 

Small talk about the present and no touching the past? If that’s all he can get, well, he’ll go with that.

 

“How about you? How’s work at your father’s company?” Chanyeol asks as he works on his waist, leaving his back to rest.

 

“Tiring as always. It’s too demanding.” He leaves out the fact that he absolutely _hates_ it.

 

The silence stretches and the smaller thinks it’s maybe time they stop talking and spend the rest of the session in silence; small talk is fine but small talk can stretch into _big_ talk and that’s something Baekhyun isn’t ready to dive in, not lying naked on a table with Chanyeol’s hands _on_ his bare body.

 

“How have you been ever since… our breakup?”

 

Baekhyun _giggles_ , not knowing where this sudden confidence has come from. “Breakup, you say? You left on your _own_ , not letting me place a word, not even letting me know why you were leaving until I learned it from my father.” He brings his hands up and places them under his head on the pillow to hide the way they tremble. So much for not bringing up the past. “That wasn’t a breakup, that was you leaving. I didn’t agree on anything.”

 

The hands on his back stop their movement. “You know why I did it- you knew Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s voice is small and fragile. “I didn’t belong there in the big shiny world with you and I didn’t want- I _wasn’t_ going to let you choose between a happy life without me or a miserable one _with_ me because I knew what you’d choose.”

 

“Right! Because I’m so fucking happy right now, Chanyeol. I’m so _fucking_ happy as you can see. So fucking grateful that you played the hero two years ago without informing me, without even telling me you were leaving. Fuck yeah-“

 

“I didn’t want you to choose!” Chanyeol almost screams, hands losing their touch as he retracts them. “And I’m glad you didn’t.”

 

Where Baekhyun thought maybe he’d be nervous, he’s actually infuriated. Forgotten is the way he was barely half an hour ago; Chanyeol brings out certain sides of him others have never seen and this Chanyeol is from his past. It’s past Baekhyun that comes out.

 

Baekhyun turns around, not caring about the towel and sits up. “That wasn’t your fucking choice to make- that wasn’t for you to decide you fucking BASTARD!”

 

That’s where it starts; Chanyeol and Baekhyun screaming back and forth at each other, forgetting they’re in the middle of a private massage clinic. At one point, Chanyeol turns on soothing music to drown their noise but it’s too late; someone comes in to knock on the door to ask if they’re alright. The masseur assures the woman outside they’re fine, after she checks on Baekhyun- they sometimes get violent clients- and asks them to perhaps lower their voices and discuss political issues elsewhere. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at Chanyeol’s lie.

 

By the time Baekhyun has called Chanyeol by all curse words he knows, by the time there’s tears running down his face, only then does he calm down. “Do I look happy?” He sounds pathetic but it’s too late. “Fucking hell Chanyeol, does it look like I’m doing fine?” The smaller refuses the tissues his ex-fiancé offers. “You left thinking what? That I’d be happy in shiny cars and expensive clothes? That I’d be fine _alone_?”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I was thinking of your future- I swear I didn’t want to make you choose and your father made it clear; it was either I leave or you _never_ step a foot in the company again. He said he’d never claim you.”

 

The headache is coming, he feels it. His eyes burn from crying, his throat is sore from all the screaming. “Did you even think of saying goodbye? Did you ever think of me waiting for you at home, waiting to exchange gifts on fucking _Christmas_ , did you?”

 

Baekhyun notices his ex-fiancé’s eyes watering. “I waited all night, went to look for you after hours. I looked all over the place, I called, I asked around but not a single _soul_ knew about you.”

 

“I thought it was for the best- I didn’t want you to have to live like _me_. I wanted you to be happy even if I had to leave you.”

 

That draws another laugh out of Baekhyun. “I work all day and come back to an empty house- a huge ass empty place. At least, I’d come home to you but now… I have no one. The stress I have to endure from working at my father’s place is weighing on my health- I told you, I can’t sleep without pills.” This must sound bad. “I’m not saying you were a remedy, I always had my issues but I _loved_ you. You had a special place in my heart and I thought yes life fucking _sucks_ but I have you. If I have you, it’s enough.”

 

Chanyeol seems to be having an internal conflict, looking down on his hands before looking up. “Lie down.”

 

That was unexpected. “What-“

 

In one quick push, the smaller is lying on his back again, his towel pushed away as Chanyeol climbs on top of him, caging his head between his arms. “You don’t shut up when I need you to. Still so fucking feisty, huh?”

 

Baekhyun welcomes it, lets his head fall on the pillow and Chanyeol’s hand grab his penis. “I still have to use sex to coax you into something, I can’t believe this. You haven’t changed one bit.” The smaller would like to argue because he did, he changed; it’s probably for the worse and he’s going to regret this when the morning comes and all he has left is memories, bittersweet memories and no trace left of Chanyeol but the man’s touch is addicting, has him craving it after so much time.

 

“Do you do this with all your clients?” The younger gasps, aroused and getting sweaty, Chanyeol’s lips on his neck not helping in any way.

 

“No.” He doesn’t stop sucking at his neck, biting until Baekhyun whines. “I’ve never touched anyone the way I’ve touched you.”

 

Baekhyun bucks in his hand, length already hard in the man’s palm. “If you ever thought I left because I didn’t care- because I was tired of you then you’re fucking wrong. I would have killed for you, Baekhyun, and you knew that. And I was ready to distance myself from you even if it destroyed me so you didn’t have to choose, so you’d be happy from a life of misery.”

 

The kissing goes up his neck and his cheek, where the taller kisses and keeps his lips there, lazy and warm. “You don’t know what it is to struggle to pay your bills at the end of the month, you don’t wonder how you’re going to pay for food, you’ve probably never had to think or worry about money and that’s exactly what I didn’t want to involve you in.”

 

Baekhyun tears up; of course he hadn’t given Chanyeol enough credit. “I knew what you were going to choose, and because I _knew_ , because I was certain you’d choose me without a doubt, I left. Just so you didn’t have the choice anymore.” The hand on his penis stops, the masseur climbs off the table and spanks his thigh.

 

“Turn around.”

 

He feels his ex-fiancé’s hands on his thighs, on his ass cheeks, on the curve of his back; kneading, squeezing, massaging. “I wanted to fuck your brains out when I walked in to you covered in just a towel, but I had no right when you looked like a deer in headlights.”

 

“Touch me.” He begs, trembling when Chanyeol doesn’t comply. “Come on, please.”

 

Still nothing. “Do you want me to?”

 

“ _Yes_.”

 

Baekhyun cries on Chanyeol’s tongue for God knows how long; the masseur is still as skilled with his fingers than he is with is tongue plunged inside the smaller’s ass, eating him out aggressively the way Baekhyun craved it when they were together, sometimes too shy to ask for it resulting in Chanyeol forcing him to _sit_ on his face. It never lasted long, that he remembers from being sensitive and particularly responsive to any type of anal penetration.

 

Chanyeol used to take _pleasure_ in eating his ass, enjoyed the clenching around his tongue, the moisture and soft skin that composed the smaller’s insides. And to Baekhyun, it looks like he still does, ass cheeks held between his hands as he forces his tongue in and out to stop at times to suck at the rim, stopping only when it becomes red and puffy the way he likes it; Chanyeol _always_ took pleasure in abusing his body, leaving him sore and marked and _sated_ the way Baekhyun cried for it.

 

He doesn’t ask anymore Baekhyun anything anymore, the smaller feels oil down his ass crack and then a finger. “Unclench.” The smaller tries, to no avail; his body reacts on his own.

 

A warm hand rests at the small of his back, caressing the heated skin. “Relax.”

 

It still doesn’t work, leaving the taller no choice but fingering the calm out of him until his hole is loose enough to unclench. Baekhyun feels a second finger inside, then a third. By the time he’s stretched enough, a fourth finger joins the three others; two at each side pulling to open the asshole in a way to see what’s inside.

 

“Chanyeol what- what are you doing?” Baekhyun’s out of breath and horny out of his mind and if he possibly doesn’t get penetrated in the next minute, he’s _really_ going to lose his mind.

 

“Having fun.” The masseur _dares_ giggle and leans down to give his ass cheek a kiss. “You’re so stretched, this is going to be easy.”

 

From the amount of oil they’ve used, Baehyun’s body is _completely_ covered in it; neck, shoulders, back, ass, inside his ass, thighs and dripping down his calves.

 

By the time Chanyeol starts pushing it home, the smaller takes a deep breath and accepts it inside, only stopping his ex-fiancé at moments to be able to breathe, the pain shooting so sharp he can’t even talk.

 

Chanyeol fucks him the way he knows to, hard and fast, leaving a crying Baekhyun on the mattress whining about how good it feels and _“fuck we’re so dirty”_ to which the masseur would shut him with yet another thrust.

 

Baekhyun is turned to lie on his back again, legs spread as soon as his back hits the mattress and Chanyeol’s length inserted inside him even faster. Chanyeol holds him close. “I loved you, Baekhyun, and I still do. I still worship the fucking ground you walk on and I don’t know if I can let you go after this.”

 

The younger pulls him down to lie his head into his neck, all while letting Chanyeol continuing the fucking he’s so keen on having inside him. “I- I don’t wanna leave either.”

 

The first kiss makes the masseur cry hot tears, slowing his pace to lovemaking and refusing to wipe the proof of his sadness hanging on his face. “I thought I was doing the best for you- I swear I thought you’d be happy like that, but looks like I was terribly wrong. How can you still want me?”

 

Baekhyun wipes the taller’s tears by force. “I’ll always want you, you fucking idiot.”

 

Followed by this are two other sex rounds in which Baekhyun rides Chanyeol once on the mattress and another in which Chanyeol insists to have Baekhyun lie on top of him, and penetrate him from under. By the time they’re done, the smaller is covered in his partner’s cum.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t pull his penis out from him, opting to pet his hair as he lies on his chest; Baekhyun yawns in his neck.

 

“I understand somehow why you left.” He’s out of breath but this is important. “I see where your fears came from and I perhaps underestimated my father’s power.”

 

“But I still shouldn’t have left like that, without notice.”

 

“You hated farewells, I remember that.”

 

The silence that fills the room is comfortable this time, Chanyeol’s hands fly to Baekhyun’s ass cheeks, spreading, for fingers to touch the stretched skin, the place where they connect.

 

“You still like playing with my ass’ skin?” He’s not shy, not anymore, and lets Chanyeol play as much as he wants.

 

Chanyeol keeps playing, rubbing the puffy skin until the smaller bites his neck to get an answer. “God you’re so pretty when you’re stretched and sated, I can’t help it.”

 

Another yawn draws itself out from Baekhyun’s mouth; his ex-fiancé notices it. “I’ll let you sleep a bit then I’ll wake you up, okay? We still have time left on the session.”

 

The next time he wakes up, the Byun heir is dressed in a bathrobe, lying on a mattress he doesn’t recognize in a room he remembers isn’t the one he was in with Chanyeol. Right, Chanyeol, where is he? Because they’re supposed to have some heart to heart talk and although Baekhyun feels his anxiety shooting up, he wants to clear things up. There’s a note on the table.

 

“I’m cleaning the room we used. Your stuff is all in the closet. I’ll be back soon, don’t move.”

Baekhyun isn’t in a mood to move, opts to not dress instead of looking decent and ready to talk. It’s not like he needs to, just having the man’s _cum_ down his throat.

 

True to his words, Chanyeol returns near five minutes later.

 

“Did I sleep a lot?”

 

The masseur shakes his head. “About forty minutes? I just finished cleaning the room so I’m free again to… you know…”

 

“To fuck?” He’s just trying it, not sure of what exactly the man wants to do, if he was sincere about talking. “Talk?”

 

“Definitely talk.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t move from his spot on the mattress, waits for Chanyeol to do all the work instead; he’s allowed to be lazy when his ass just got _fucked_ and he can’t feel his legs. He totally can, seeing as how he doesn’t know where and how the other wants to sit.

 

His ex-fiancé kneels in front of him, palms on his knees to spread his legs and crawl in between; his face isn’t far from Baekhyun’s privacy- he’d access his penis with lifting the robe with just a finger- but that’s not what he’s here for from what the smaller understood. The masseur’s eyes plead something he doesn’t know.

 

“I was terribly wrong.” Baekhyun was promised no more sex but the hands resting against his bare thighs are allowed. “And you deserved a goodbye, explanations and the chance to talk but I didn’t give you this. I’m so sorry, Baekhyun. So sorry for ruining everything and giving in to your father’s pressure, for not letting you the choice. I thought I was saving you a heartbreak.” His smile is warm, but his eyes stay sad. “I don’t know if you still want me and how-“

 

“I do.” He interrupts.

 

“But I’m not done yet-“

 

“I know, but I do. There’s no more walking away from me.”

 

“What about the company? Your dad?”

 

Stretching his back, Baekhyun yawns again. “I have shares in the company now, I can sell them and get the money I _rightfully_ deserve for all this shit work I’ve been doing. Then I figure out what I wanna do for the rest of my life?”

 

The squeezing doesn’t stop on Baekhyun’s thighs. “Are you sure?”

 

“I hate this job and living with my family.” He sighs. “And I’m going to kick you in the _face_ if you keep doubting my choices; I wanna stay with you.”

 

The bathrobe gets opened as Chanyeol maintains eye contact with the younger, the edges hanging on Baekhyun’s shoulders as the taller kisses his lover’s penis up and down, tiny press of lips on all the skin he can reach, going down to give each ball a kiss.

 

“I have a client in about ten minutes and I’ll be done in an hour-“

 

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

Things change that night; Baekhyun indeed waits for Chanyeol’s shift to finish and ends up accompanying him to his own house, a place Chanyeol bought recently. The younger sleeps over and gets fucked pretty much over all the new furniture, _“It’s to test how great these are,”_ Chanyeol argues when Baekhyun says they’ll get stains on them.

 

Christmas is two days away when Baekhyun sells all his shares at the company, worth 30% of the company’s net income, laughing when they’re worth even more than they usually are during the months away from Christmas. He doesn’t feel regret nor remorse when his father calls to ask him what is wrong with him, doesn’t care anymore because that’s his life and he’s allowed to live it the way he wants to. It’s not like his father ever did care about his _own_ wants and needs, about who his son loved and yearned for, never cared to check on him after Chanyeol’s departure and pretty much caused their breakup. If his old man wasn’t happy with Chanyeol’s financial status, Baekhyun reminds him very gently he can go fuck himself and hangs up, blocks his number and lies back down on Chanyeol’s bed where the latter is asleep.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s first Christmas is spent together cuddling on the bed, watching cheesy movies on the enormous TV Baekhyun absolutely insisted on buying and placing in their bedroom.

 

The younger also sold his huge useless piece of house- it’d have been useful had he been living there with someone perhaps, but alone, it’s more than useless- and has been living with Chanyeol ever since; they split the bills in half- no, Chanyeol doesn’t let him pay them entirely although Baekhyun’s loud mouth insists and the only condition on which he agreed to let the feisty male live with him was to split everything in half.

 

“I make good money now, Baekhyun. Please don’t treat me like a beggar.”

 

“That’s not why I’m suggesting it. I just have a lot of it? Especially after selling my shares and the house.”

 

“Do something with your money then, but here, we pay equally.” And that was final.

 

So Baekhyun follows his advice and looks for what exactly he’d love to do- after buying Chanyeol’s father a new house, for which they start arguing, but the latter assures him the old man was like a _real_ father to him when they were together, took care of him more than his father, so what was the wrong in it? Chanyeol gives in when Baekhyun is on the verge of tears because that man truly was-is important to him.

 

The reason why Baekhyun preferred staying in Chanyeol’s house over his is simply because his feels lifeless, huge and empty while Chanyeol’s, smaller and cozier, feels like a real _home_ ; a place he absolutely adores being in, whether his lover is there or not.

 

The occasional visits Chanyeol’s father pays them become numerous when Baekhyun absolutely _begs_ him to come more often because he misses him and because he’s getting bored alone at home.

 

“You’ve always loved kids, didn’t you? You used to play with all the village’s kids every time you came to visit the farm with Chanyeol. Why not… a kindergarten?”

 

That idea stays with him for weeks until he finally starts looking and researching all he’d need to open one; indeed, he’s delighted at the idea of being with kids all day.

 

One January morning, as they’re cuddling after lazy morning sex, Chanyeol brings up Baekhyun’s anxiety; he has seen him work and prepare for the kindergarten, excited but also _extremely_ stressed.

 

“Maybe we should look into it?”

 

Baekhyun’s back is glued to Chanyeol’s chest, he cuddles closer. “What do you suggest?” He’s not embarrassed by it- the taller repeated God knows how many times that he _shouldn’t_ be- and although it’s not very severe, Chanyeol worries crazy about him.

 

“We could get a checkup at your generalist doctor and ask what he suggests. It could be a hormonal imbalance for all we know.”

 

The doctor suggests blood tests- explaining how some of his patients have similar issues that are issued from hormonal imbalance, like Chanyeol suggested. And the results confirm both his lover and his doctor’s opinions; cortisol, the stress hormone, is present in elevated levels in Baekhyun’s body, making him more sensitive to stress and anxiety.

 

He’s sent to an endocrinologist who prescribes him medication to regulate cortisol levels in his body.

 

Over the course of time, medication and Chanyeol’s thousand ideas to help him relax- all which involve yoga, sports, and _tons_ of sex- Baekhyun starts to feel better and only then does he start working on the kindergarten again.

 

It’s a year later, with all of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s close friends as well as Chanyeol’s father reunited over at Chanyeol’s house, that the masseur drops to one knee in front of his lover, prouder than he’s ever been to ask Baekhyun to spend the rest of his life with him, another time, but this time, he’ll do better.

 

“I love you.” Baekhyun whispers in his neck, Chanyeol’s arms holding him close to his body; the blankets are far and neither of them are in the mood to move. “Can’t believe my future husband is this handsome- wow, look at your face.”

 

“I love you more.” Chanyeol answers, dropping a kiss on his forehead. “I’m so glad we met again.”

 

Baekhyun spends the day trying to convince him that _no, I love you the most_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really curious about what you thought of the story so as always, comments are welcome!! I read them all, always :) And if you're on Twitter, you can reach me at @bucheonsbabe :)
> 
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and to those who don't, I hope you've been having fun, resting at home, seeing your loved ones and enjoying a break from school/work <3


End file.
